


I Guess So

by Kirby_Stilinski



Series: Septiplier Recycling Bin ㄟ(≧◇≦)ㄏ [9]
Category: Septiplier - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Adorableness., Happy Ending, M/M, Sad Fluff, Short One Shot, break-up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 04:52:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6940624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirby_Stilinski/pseuds/Kirby_Stilinski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After their weekend in New York, Mark has something he has to tell Jack.</p><p>Or</p><p>The break-up one shot nobody asked for ;•</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Guess So

**Author's Note:**

> ONE LAST FIC BEFORE EXAMS TAKES OVER MY SOUL.
> 
> This honestly relieves some stress.
> 
> Nonetheless, Enjoy!!

Mark and Jack had an amazing weekend. New York was an amazing city, they went out to eat anf had fun seeing other YouTubers and such.

Jack admired walking in the park with his American boyfriend and Swedish best friend. They took pictures, laughed, enjoyed themselves and had a really good time.

But now it was time for Jack's flight to leave. He was the first to go. He was walking to security when Mark suddenly stopped them.

-"Listen.. Jack.." Mark said, looking down at their feet for a second.

-"yeah, Markimoo?" He asked, smiling at him.

-"i.. I had an amazing time this weekend. I really did.. but.. It just won't work out." Mark said looking up to meet his eyes. In that instant, Jack's intricate sea blue eyes turned sad.

-"w-what do ye mean?" He asked. Mark sighed and held their hands.

-"i just.. I'm not ready for us to be.. out. I think it'd hurt both our careers and it'd take such a toll on both of us if our fans hated on it." Mark explained. Jack slid his hands away from Mark's grasp. Mark gave him a sad expression and Jack's face hardened.

-"so this is just it? We're done?" He asked fiercely. Mark nodded his head. Jack felt tears springing up in his eyes.

-"i guess so.." Mark said, shrugging sympathetically.

-"Fine." Was all he managed to say. Mark grabbed his wrist and Jack turned to face him.

-"do you.. do you think we could still be friends?" Mark asked. Jack looked at him in disbelief and muttered a "sure" before leaving Mark standing there as he made his way through security.

* * *

 

Jack was sooo drunk. He literally almost dropped his laptop twice as he tried pulling up skype. He watched as Mark's face popped up on the screen with the smile the irishman fell in love with.

-"hey Jack." Mark said smiling and ruffling Chica's hair

-"maaarrrkk" Jack drawled out. Mark chuckled a little before lookinf closer at his screen. 

-"jack.. are you--"

-"Drunk off me arse? Ohh yeah." Jack said, gigglinf a little. 

-"Damn Jack. How many beers did you have?" Mark asked, laughing. God did Jack miss his laugh.

-"WELLLLLL If three bottles, a pitcha', half a bottle o' whiskey and some vodka is considered drunk... then I'm sober since I had TWO shots of vodka. Hehe.." Jack said, slurring some of his words. Mark chuckled.

-"damn, you are Irish." Mark replied to that. "What got you so drunk off your ass?"

-"Youuuu Markimoo. It's been youuu.." Jack said in a drunk singsong voice. Mark's smile dropped and he looked innocently at the camera. 

-"oh.." he said.

-"ye. O." Jack repeated feeling angry now.

-"Jack.. why did you--"

-"No dontcha 'Jack' me. You broke up with meh at a fookin airport, douche" Jack snapped. "Do ye know how many flight attendants asked meh if I was okay for seeing me cry at my seat? Thank god nobody sat next to meh." Jack said.

-"Jack, I'm sorry--" Mark tried to say.

-"no. No yer nat. Yer probably happy with amother girl. Diddly daddling along living life to tha fullest without my gay ass." Jack continued, waving his hands around as if in a daydream.

-"now Jack, that's not true and you know--"

-"BUT. The thing is... Nobody could ever love me like ye did. I went out once and then it was so weird. I wanted something of that guy and realized it was you. I want ye, Mark. I really do." Jack said, now feeling morose.

-"Jack.." Mark said, his face turning into a sad frown.

-"Mark.. if ye didn't love meh.. why didn't ya break up with me before New York?" Jack asked.

-"no.. Jack, I  _did_ love you, I just--"

-"You just what, Mark? Hmm?"

-"i... I didn't want it to hurt our futures. Or our channels..." Mark relied, solemnly.

-"glad to know you care more about your subscribers than me." Jack replied. Mark looked up at the camera in sheer embarrassment and shame. 

-"Oh god.. oh god Jack. I-i'm so so sorry.." Mark said, voice bresking into a sob at the end. Jack saw Mark covering his face as he wept snd he looked up at the camer again with teary eyes and wet glasses. "P-please.. would you forgive me?"

Jack looked at Mark through the screen before shaking his head. 

-"No." Jack replied. Mark was about to say something but Jack hit the end call button and his face disappeared. Then he fell off his desk chair and passed out.

* * *

 

-"Bro, just talk to him!" Felix said. Jack scoffed. They wete eating on a rooftop of some restaurant Jack ate once before and definitely recommended it. So he brought Felix here.

It's been nearly two months since his Drunk Skype Incident with Mark. Jack literally blocked him on half his social media accounts because he kept texting him. 

-"are ye joking?" Jack asked. Felix rolled his eyes.

-"he keeps bothering  _me_ about you. Me! I mean.. c'mon. Really, Jack? You two had to drag  _me_ into this?" He pleaded.

-"He broke up with me. And now he suddenly wants me back? He can't just toy around with meh heart. It's not a game." Jack replied. Felix nodded his head before their food was brought out and they continued their conversation on video games and YouTube. As they left the building, laughing about a joke, Felix's phone rang amd he picked it up.

-"yess?" He answered in a high, girlish voice.

Jack quickly checked Twitter and saw Felix tagged him in a photo of them at the table winking with a caption of  **Eatin out with this Irish Luva *wink and tongue face*** Jack laughed and liked it.

-"Uhh... no?" Felix said. Jack looked at him and asked who it was. Felic mouthed  _Mark._ "Uhhhh yeah. I mean we are. Sort. Uhh he's in the bathroom." Felix said hurriedly. Jack slightly began to panic. 

-"OH MY GOD IS THAT JACKSEPTICEYE AND PEWDS?!" A group of teenagers shouted. Jack mentally facepalmed. Jack greeted them and explained Felix was on the phone and signed their notebooks and took selfies with them beford they walked away swooning and squealing.

-"He.. wants to talk to you.." Felix said awkwardly as he handed Jack the phone. Jack sighed and put it against his ear realizing he couldn't get out of this one.

-"hullo?"

-" _Jack? I-is that you?_ " Mark asked. Jack sighed.

-"yeah. What Do ye want, Mark?" Jack asked, irritated.

-" _i just... wanted to ask how you're doing_ " Mark said, voice wavering on the other side of the line.

-" Oh I'm great. Just perfect." Jack said in an enthusiastic voice. "And then you called." Hr added bitterly. 

-" _Jack, I'm sorry--_ "

-"WELL. Thanks for calling, see you at a convention or something. Find yourself a girl who won't ruin your career while you're at it, Fischbach." Jack said.

-" _Jack wait--_ " but he ended the phone call and handed Felix his phone back. 

-"still salty?" Felix asked.

-"oh yeah." Jack replied. They walked on.

* * *

 

Jack was at home, cleaning. Shocking, really. When he heard Signe walk in, laughing.

-"Hey, roomie!" Jack shouted from his room.

-"Jaack! You have a gue-est!" She singsonged as she walked into his recording room.

-"i do?" He asked.

-"yup. And I bet it'll cheer you up." she said before walking down the hall. Jack stood up, confused and followed her before seeing a suitcase and a small duffel bag on the couch next to Signe's purse. He saw a man standing, his back towards Jack, as he talked to signe. Signe was shredding off her coat in the living room and peered over the man's shoulder.

-"Aye, how are y--" Jack began to greet before the man turned and faced Jack. He was wearing a hoodie and pushed the hood back. It must have been raining a little since the top of it was wet. But the man before him was Mark Fischbach himself.

-"Hey Jack." He said, shyly. Jack stared at him in awe before shaking his head and opening the door to their apartment.

-"get out.",he demanded.

-"Jack--?" Signe began to ask.

-"No. GET. OUT." Jack said with authority. Mark's eyes started to look glassy.

-"Jack I only wanted to--"

-"Get out of my FOOKING HOUSE." Jack shouted.

-"jack! Jaysus what is wrong with ye?" Signe asked standing between them.

-"This  _asshole_ broke my heart and now he wants back into my life." Jack stated. Signe pursed her lips and grabbed Jack's ear, leading him down the hall and into his recording room. She shut the door and turned to smack him.

-"This guy has been asking me to help him get here for nearly a month! A goddam month! He's trying to fix shite with you and ye keep rejecting him. Jack, he loves you.." Signe said. "I've been rooming with ye for nearly half a year and I've never seen ye do angry. Why can't you just give him another chance?"

-"Another chance to break my heart?" Jack suddenly snapped. Signe crossed her arms.

-"or another chance to fix it?" She rebuted. Jack looked at her before giving up and sighing.

-"what if he breaks me again.. I wouldn't make it, Signe. I wouldn't.." Jack said, remorsefully.

-"I'll bury the body." She said, a smile growing on her face. Jack laughed a little before she opened the door and motioned for him to go first. "Go get him, Jack."

* * *

 

-"I do." Mark said.

-"and do you, Sean William McLoughlin, take Mark Edward Fischbach as your lawfully wedded husband?" The priest asked. Jack froze for a second.

They had gotten back together. They were happy again.

Jack and Mark would always thank Signe for practically saving their relationship and Felix as well. Jack and Mark eventually came out to the community together and so many fans were ecstatic and accepting, of course a few were assholes about it.. but it was a good occasion nonetheless.

Mark and Jack skyped weekly and had their calls going on forever. Jack eventually visited for a convention and in the middle of the panel, Mark proposed. Jack said no jokingly and laughed a little seeing everyone's reactions before honestly saying yes countless times and kissing him. Wade may or may not have taken a picture and captioned it  **MY CHILDREN HAVE GROWN UP *crying emoji* *heart emoji***.

And now here they were...nearly two years after their break-up and three months after proposal, They Were standing at the altar. Family and friends came and watched... and Jack froze for a solid ten seconds before wiping away a tear.

-"I guess so." Jack said, smiling. Mark gave him a giant grin.

-"You may kiss the groom."

And so they did.

**Author's Note:**

> DAAAWWWWEEE
> 
> WASN'T THAT KE-YUTE?!
> 
> See? I can write happy endings :)


End file.
